Heroes Story
Thebackgroundponies2016Style's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast Cast *Woody - Wander Over Yonder *Buzz Lightyear - Grim Reaper Grim Adventure of Billy and Mandy *Mr. Potato Head - Kaz Harada Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Rex - Discord Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Hamm - Sparky Fairly OddParents *Slinky The Dog - Rapido Ratz *Bo Peep - Shappire Universe *Sarge - Mr. Herriman Home for Imaginary Friends *Sarge's Soldiers - Imaginary Friends Home for Imaginary Friends *Andy Davis - Dennis Transylvania 2 *Mrs. Davis - Mavis Transylvania *Molly Davis - Poof OddParents *Etch - Petrie Before Time *Lenny - Dudley Puppy *Mr. Shark - Jonah Bishop to the Wayne *Mr. Spell - Husk Hotel *RC - Aladar Dinosaur *Rocky Gibraltar - Sulk of the Croods *Snake - Mole Modifyers *Robot - Olly Timbers to the Wayne *Toys - Star vs. The Forces of Evil Characters, Dipper and Mabel Pines, Grunkle Stan, Soos Ramirez and Wendy Corduroy Falls and The 7D *Sid Phillips - Brick Powerpuff Girls *Hannah Phillips - Penny Peterson Peabody and Sherman *Scud - Captain Tim Over Yonder *Baby Face - Bendy Home for Imaginary Friends *Ducky - Oggy the Otter Ratz *Frog - Bad Newt Express *Legs - Sedusa Powerpuff Girls *Roller Bob - Aku Jack *Jingle Joe - Quetzalcoatl Quest *Rockmobile - Professor Title-Gripp Puppet *Walking Car - Count Venamous Supernoobs *Burned Rag Doll - Penny Fitzgerald Amazing of Gumball *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Warren Rabbit Loud House *The Yellow Soldiers - Colonel and His Henchmens Boys *Sally Doll - La Jefesita vs Mexicanos *Janice/Pterodactyl - Alice Angel and the Ink Machine/Hawkodile Unikity *Toy Aliens - Aliens Over Yonder *Chosen Alien Toy - Patrick Star Squarepants *Combat Carl - Robin Titans Go Scenes * Heroes Story Part 1 - Opening [You've Got a Friend in Me] * Heroes Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting * Heroes Story Part 3 - Imaginary Friends * Heroes Story Part 4 - Grim Reaper, the Space Ranger * Heroes Story Part 5 - Strange Things * Heroes Story Part 6 - Wander and Grim Reaper Fight/Brick Sid * Heroes Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy Dennis Pick/A Star Normad Accused/They Need More Monkeys * Heroes Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station * Heroes Story Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet * Heroes Story Part 10 - Grim Reaper Meets the Aliens * Heroes Story Part 11 - At Sid's Brick's House * Heroes Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid Brick * Heroes Story Part 13 - I Will Go Sailing No More * Heroes Story Part 14 - Grim Reaper's Leg Bendage * Heroes Story Part 15 - Sid's Brick's Window to Andy's Dennis' * Heroes Story Part 16 - The Big One/''Tell Me Lies'' * Heroes Story Part 17 - Grim Reaper, I Can't Do This Without You' * Heroes Story Part 18 - Wander Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission * Heroes Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice' * Heroes Story Part 20 - The Chase * Heroes Story Part 21 - Rocket Power * Heroes Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's Dennis' House * Heroes Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs